Wayward Daughter
by MizzAngelWinchester023
Summary: This is a supernatural Fan fiction I am working on. I have been a fan of the show and I love both sam and dean, and cass. I always wanted to be a writer so here is my chance to be a writer. I hope you all enjoy it and cass wherever you are...I love you.


This is a supernatural fan fiction. I have been a fan of the show forever and ever. I always wanted to be a writer and this is my chance. I hope you all enjoy it.

Wayward Daughter.

Chapter 1: Discovery

It was a storming night on eve of the twenty third of july. The steam was rising out of the shower onto the broken mirror of the cheap motel bathroom. Thunder bellowed outside the window and the phone began to ring. "Carry on My Wayward Son, There'll be Peace When you Are Done…" Her phone rang. She turned the shower off and rushed to the phone to fast to grab a towl. "Have you found them?" She asked the stranger on the phone. "Of course, it was all to simple. Now you have to keep up your end of the bargin." Said the stranger with a dark menacing voice. "I know, and I thank you once again for your help," she says as she looks to the duffle bag on her bed with a guns sticking out of it. "I will get it done." She hangs up the phone. She walks over to the mirror and stares at her slim and slender body. She combed with her long luscious red her and realized she was still nude she immediately puts on her night gown. She sits atop her bed and pulls out a pistol and stares at her reflection on the gleam of the gun. her cold emerald eyes stared back at her. She lyed down and stared at the ceiling with her eyes closed. She mutters to herself, "So I have two brothers."

Two Weeks Earlier, sitting at home alone an elderly of forty calls out to her seventeen year old daughter. "Scarlett you're breakfast is ready." She called to upstairs. Scarlett was listening to her favorite band in the whole wide world, Led Zepplin while reading a book about angels and demons. She thinks back to the dream she had that night where she met an angel in a long trench coat but never got his name. It appears that it true what they say of angels that they are the most beautiful being in the world; however it was all just a dream. In the dream the angel told her that her mother was going to die. Scarlett herd her mother downstairs and rushed downstairs jamming her book into her backpack. "Hi mom, sorry I have no time to eat. Got to catch the bus." She kisses her mom on the cheek and with great haste rushes out the door. Scarlett wasn't going to take the bus. She was going to get a ride with Jenson Collins the most handsom man in school and her boyfriend. "Hey baby girl how is my little Scarlett Belle doing?"Jenson said. "Oh I'm okay, do you think I can get a ride?" She replied. "That's why I'm here isn't it." He responded. She sat next to him and they began to drive to school.

On the way to school Scarlett's head began to feel fuzzy and she thought she saw a man with yellow eyes on the side of the road but when she looked back the man was gone. Throughout the school day Scarlett was unable to focus on her classes, she kept thinking back to the dream of the angel she had. She had a fear that her mother is in fact going to die. When the final school bell ring she felt an urge to just go home and make sure everything is okay. Jenson comes up behind her and touches her shoulder. Scarlett immediately jumped around half startled. "Hey is everything okay? You seemed a little on edge, is there something you wanna talk about?" He askes. "I'm sorry but I need to get home, im not feeling well. That's all." She replied. Scarlett rushed onto the bus that will pass by her house. She was forced to sit next to an old class mate of hers. A Chinese boy from Washington who is supposes to be super smart. She never really liked him herself. "Hello there Scarlett, how goes you're life. We haven't spoken in ages." He says. "I'm fine Jim, just wanting to get home is all." She answered him. She cannot shake the horrible feeling that is within her heart and her gut that he mom is going to die. She knew that was impossible dreams can't come true…could they? "My name is James," He corrected her while fixing his glasses. "Anyways did something happen with you and Jenson, I thought you always go home with him." He asked. She turned to face the window and watch the school fade away into the distance. "No, I just don't feel too good, and I want to get home quickly. I do not mean to be rude or anything please don't talk to me." She kinda felt a bit guilty saying this to an old classmate but he did as she requested. The bus stopped in front of her house she ran to the door with all her might and unlocked it. She rushed inside and yelled for her mom. Her mom came out from the kitchen, "Oh my's wrong dear, are you okay?" She asks Scarlett. Scarlett was filled with such joy she instinctually hugged her mom, "Nothing, just feeling a little sick is all." Oh, well you should go upstairs and take a nap."Suggested her mom. Scarlett agreed because she did feel exhausted from too much worrying. She knew it was just a dream and dreams are not real. There are no visions or prophecies. Scarlett undressed herself in her room and slipped into her night gown. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for her. It will be her eighteenth birthday. She decided to just go to sleep early.

Flies, flies as far as she can see, nothing but darkness and flies. She tried to run from them but to no avail was she successful. The darkness seemed to stretch into infinity and no matter where she went the flies were there tormenting her. She began to run out of breath and felt and terrible pain in her chest. It began to vibrate violently. She felt as if her chest was going to burst. Scarlett fell to her knees and felt she was about to vomit, when she kneeled over instead of vomit flies came pouring out of her mouth. She tried to stop it as she felt disgusted and horrified at the same time however it would not stop it felt as if flies were inside her everywhere. She fell to her sides and could hear the buzz in her ears and not only that but can feel them coming out of her ears. Not just her ears and moth but every hole of her body it seemed that flies where escaping her body. She wished that the pain would end she wanted to die. Suddenly she felt heat brush up against her face and all the flies seemed to vanish and she smelled the smoke. She looked up and saw a great fire.

Scarlett's eyes immediately burst open and she saw that smoke was everywhere within her room. She put on her robe and hurried down the stairs and noticed the fire coming from the kitchen, she looked up at the ceiling and saw her mother hanging from it ablaze. Scarlett screamed and horrified drop to the floor, however the moment she did that a stranger in a coat seemed to grab her and carried her outside, the last thing she heard before she fainted was what the stranger had told her. "Listen to me, and you shall survive this." Everything went dark and when she opened her eyes again she was in the hospital.

Scarlett sat in bed unable to comprehend what had happened; she didn't even know how long she had been out. The door opened and she expected to see a doctor appear however it was a strange man in a completely white suite. The man had gelled back blonde hair and seemed to have an aer of grace to him, yet something else as well. "Hello Scarlett."The man said with a dark yet smooth voice. "I am detective Bill Golding. I am investigating the murder of your mother."The man said. "Murder?" she questioned. "Why would anyone want to murder my mother?" She asked. The man closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair next to Scarletts bed. "I'm not sure but I have been investigating murders like this for several years" he sighed. "You see there are two dangerous men that are considered to be insane criminals. Apparently they take after their father who committed the same type of murders in the early 80's. My agency has never been able to capture them. But we have tried."He explained. "What is your agency?" she asked. "The Sheol detective agency. We're kind of secret but we get the job done, usually." He said with some light heartedness. Scarlett noticed his eyes and saw they were golden yellow. "So I saw your school record, and you're juvenile record. You've been a pretty bad girl miss Belle. You seem to know how to use a paintball gun and a bow, but what about a real gun?" He asked her. "Why do you ask?" She asked him. "I need a partner on this case; I feel like I can train you and use your help to catch these two scums. Who know maybe if you're good enough you might come to be a part of Sheol." He told her. She thought about it for a moment. She thought about getting revenge on the people who murdered her mother. She also thought about the man that saved her life, she feels as if she knew his voice from somewhere but she could not tell who he was. "I can see this will take you some time. The doctors say you are free to leave the hospital today, but I'll come visit later if you made up your mind."He said and began to rise from the chair and walk to the door. Before he can open the door she gives him her answer. "I'll do it. I'll help you hunt down the killers." "Great, thank you for your support on this case. Also happy birthday." Detective Golding left the room.

The next day Scarlett had a bag packed with some clothes she got from a friend and waited for the detective to pick her up. It's been about a week and a half since she spoke with him in the hospital. As she stood there in front of her burnt down house a man appeared next to her. She finally realized who he is. He is the angel from her dream the night before the incident. "I know you." She said. "I know you do, I have come to warn you. Do not trust this detective Golding. He is not as he appears." He replied in a gruff and sexy tone while looking straight ahead. "What do you mean he is not who he.." she turned back to the angel but he was gone in an instant and a white car pulled up in front of her. In the driver's seat was the detective. "I hope you are ready Scarlett, because there might not be a turning back." Golding said. Scarlett got into the car and put her seat belt on. "So where are we going?" she asked him. "It's going to be a three days drive but we are going to a town on the outskirts of Topeka. There we will rent a motel room and wait for them." He told her. It seems that the detective has gotten a lead and knows where these two are going to be and perhaps catch them before they can perform another murder. "I have a quick question what are the names of these dangerous criminals we are hunting?" she asked Golding. "Very well I will tell you. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. They have been murdering innocent life saying they are hunting demons." he explained to her. "Winchester," she mutters to herself. She felt as if she had heard the name before but could not place her finger onto it. Golding began to drive the car and turned on the radio, playing was AC/DC Highway to Hell. They drove for several days and arrived to the motel. It was a rainy day.

While Scarlett sat waiting for Golding he finally came in moments later with a bag with a couple guns in it. "Okay I am going to be leaving for a couple of days but just incase im leaving these here with you. Now I'm going to make a little bargin with you. I have found your closest next of kin. Brothers on your father's side. I took a blood sample from the hospital. Now when I call you I will have located Sam and dean. What I am going to need you to do is very simple. You my dear little Belle, you are going to kill the wanted criminals and become a hero." His yellow eyes seemed to gleam. "If you do this I will give you the option to join us or be with your brothers." Before she could ask him anything he was in the car and driving away. She received this information so fast but it seemed as if he teleported to the car but that must have been her imagination. She closed the door so rain would not come into the room. When she turned to face the room she saw the angel in the trench coat. She gave a little yelp of surprise. As she looked at him she noticed he is very handsome and somewhat mysterious and sexy at the same time. "Are you an Angel?" She asks him. "Yes, my name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord." His voice seemed very sexy. She felt an urge of excitement grow within her. She was a bit surprised herself. Was she being aroused by an angel? "Now listen to me that man Golding, is not a man. He is a Demon by the name of Beelzebub. I know he wants you to kill the Winchesters but by no means are you to harm them, unless you wish to see this world end." He said to her. "But they killed my mother he told me." She said. "And he said if I kill them I can see my brothers on my father's side. I never even got to know my father." She said. "Well he was right that he will have you see your brothers but he wants you to kill them. Sam and Dean Winchester are your brothers." He told her and the moment he did thunder roared outside. She was shocked to learn the truth. The man she was going to work with is a demon and those men she was going to kill are her brothers. "I want you to pretend to keep working with him and when you meet them tell them I sent you and I want you to work together to kill Beelzebub. I don't know what he is planning but it is a dark terrible evil he wants to happen." Cass said. Castiel seemed to vanish in a split second infront of her eyes. Scarlett decided to take a nap and afterwards she will take a shower.

"So I have two brothers," She mutters to herself. She put on the rain coat that was in the bag and took the pistol with her. She saw a car waiting for her down at the parking lot and went to it. Scarlett followed the instructions of Golding as to where the Winchesters, her brothers are located. On her way driving there she noticed a couple of flies in the car she tried to swat at them but chose to ignore them and just rolled downed the window. After twenty minutes of driving she arrived at the cabin in the woods that the two are located. She knocked on the door but no response. She began to bang on the door but still no response. Fearing she might be too late she pulls out her pistol and sneaks to the back door. Luckly for her it was left unlocked; as she walked into the hose she felt something cold press up against her back. "Give me one good reason why I should shoot you right here and now." It was a deep gruff voice it somewhat reminded her of her boyfriend who she had completely forgotten until that moment. "Castiel sent me. My name is Scarlett Belle Winchester. I am your sister." She felt the gun drop and she turned around to face the man. He had short hair and a tough face. She saw shock in his eyes and heard a voice from behind her coming from the main room. "Hey Dean, whats going on?" the voice was somewhat soft and yet strong at the same time. "Its our sister Sam, Cass…He did it…He found our sister."


End file.
